


圣人之心

by Sioui



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioui/pseuds/Sioui
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	圣人之心

（上）

在横滨的最后一场演唱会结束之后，车驶向了不知名的远方。沿途的风景和这几天看过的似乎没有太大不同，只是原本总带给康涩琪好心情的绿色植物，在缓缓降临的夜幕之下愈发显出几分忧郁。她的耳机里播着日本小众乐队的摇滚乐，更多的精力用在注视高速公路上偶尔从稀疏植物间探出来的小村庄，路灯陆陆续续亮起来了，原本沉寂的房屋也透出了暖黄色的光。她有点累，大概是感冒没有完全好的后遗症，她的头靠在冰冷的窗户上不想移动，闭着眼睛却怎么也睡不着。今天大家并没有像往常一样在路程渐长过后归于平静，吵闹如同彩色气球一般在他们手中颠来颠去不断传递，而唯有康涩琪捂紧耳朵躲在一边。这太不像她了，不是她自己这样认为的，工作人员不断投过来的目光也好像在提醒她。  
恍惚中，也只剩下裴柱现的声音了。不知道是因为她高昂的语调，还是康涩琪总能灵敏识别出的说话习惯，康涩琪总感觉她是故意说给她听的。她太自私了。她把耳机的声音调到更大，企图抵消掉对自己的厌恶。  
车速慢了下来，开始进城了。她没有再去想，专心地看着窗外井盖上画着的樱花。

直到走进酒店大堂拼出酒店的名字，康涩琪才知道这里是伊豆的热海。她只身被杂乱无章的旅行团包围，人们大多都带着大包小包的行李，看起来疲惫却又雀跃。康涩琪拙劣地拼凑着几国语言，窥探着他们手里那些极具日式风格的纪念品。原来这里是大多数游客选择去往或离开富士山的中转站，又因为温泉酒店集聚吸引了不少本地人。意识到这些无关紧要的事情过后，她发现自己又被落下了。因为近视，周围只是一片无法参透的模糊。她最终是被经纪人姐姐抓住的，乖乖听着她用训自家小狗的语气嗔怪自己。到了楼上之后走廊里已经没有人了，只剩下你了，经纪人姐姐无奈地甩下一句，而后指指不远处的一个房间。凹凸不平的地毯加重了康涩琪的脚步。

康涩琪对落单习以为常，或者说是经纪人姐姐口中比较好听的剩下。过于温驯的性格总让她显示出被剩下也没有所谓的模样，乐于谦让则是让被剩下变得心甘情愿。可是，没有想到努力也是会被剩下的。年复一年的练习对她来说从来不是什么值得炫耀的资本，最终她也没有明白自己是时代错过的选择还是真的不行。唯一确定的是，她被剩下了，和裴柱现一起。  
脑海中还反复回响着那个人的名字，所以在看见她的时候才会倍感窘迫。一定是自己进来的声响过于剧烈，原本背对着门叠着衣服的裴柱现才会姿势僵硬地回过头来。她穿着带着淡雅小花图案的浴衣，头发随意地盘在脑后，眉目清浅，看起来像是刚洗完澡的样子。  
“你来了。”她露出一个勉强的笑容，又转过头去。  
“嗯，姐姐。”康涩琪不知道该用什么样的语气回答，于是就毫无波澜地说了。有时她总觉得和裴柱现相处的时候像在游泳，她总是小心翼翼的，生怕水花太大溅到她，又或是不平静的水面惊扰到了她。可能，裴柱现天生就有这样的能力。比起亲密的恋人，她更像是她长久凝视的圣人。

“就不和他们一起去泡温泉了吧。这里的温泉是露天的，外面的风有点冷。”听出了裴柱现话里的疲惫，原本只想吸吸鼻子回应的康涩琪还是乖乖说了好。而后她的腿好像瞬间被抽空了力气，索性瘫倒在榻榻米上，抬头望见墙上画里那个美丽的女人，眼睛轻悄地上挑，嘴角却不自然地落下。搭在胸前的手勾画出了衣袖上完美的褶皱，就连裙摆上扬的位置都恰到好处。她目光坚定，仿佛站在百年之前凝望着她。

这次来日本，康涩琪换了一卷全新的胶卷。从那天第一次在路上看见两个穿着浴衣的女生开始，她偷偷拍了很多这样的照片。有站台上穿着制服的两个女生手上哗啦哗啦翻着娱乐杂志，寺庙里两个梳着长长的麻花辫的女生一起扫着地上的落叶，还有更多平凡的一起走在路上的女生，阳光在她们脸上留下闪耀的金粉。刚刚在楼下她也看见了，两个穿着浴衣的女生在镜子前摆弄着头上的发簪，丝毫没有意识到她们在打扮的时候就已经成为了一道景致。

最终，康涩琪努力把还带有鼻音的声音调整得清亮了许多，才终于说服了裴柱现陪她穿着浴衣一起下楼。康涩琪戴着裴柱现给她的黑色口罩走在大堂的时候，心中产生了一种莫名其妙的满足感。原来，创造出只属于她们两个人的小世界是这么容易的事情，她开始小心翼翼地胆大妄为了。她要把这些天她们没有一起做的事情全都做完。她们在古老的电脑上打着双人单机游戏，即便康涩琪其实每一把都稳稳地输了，她最后还是笑得面红耳赤。她们摘掉口罩，在角落的镜子前面摆着鬼脸自拍。她们在精品店里玩弄着那些小物件，裴柱现被童年时那种珠宝做的万花筒吸引住了，每看到一个新的图案都兴奋地递给康涩琪一起看。在哪一个她摇晃着万花筒的瞬间，珠宝碰撞留下清脆的响声，康涩琪举起胶片机拍了下来。长久注视那些彩色亮片过后她的视野里残留下了奇异的图案，而后又和裴柱现重叠在了一起，形成了亦真亦幻的景象。一定是她们都笑得太忘我了，康涩琪没有注意到相机又出了问题。不像上次一样不敢轻举妄动，这次她没有控制好自己的手，后盖弹出的声音比心碎声来得更快，胶卷瞬间暴露在强烈的光照之下。

她还是用不好胶片机。

（中）

于是，她们在榻榻米上躺下的时候，康涩琪的记忆像胶卷一样从黑匣子里面倾倒了出来。好像回忆也总像胶片一样，只有在暗处才能被明晰地冲洗。

如今康涩琪已经记不太清她和裴柱现的初见了。是在那间练习室里，还是在哪个擦肩而过的走廊，或许只是公司厕所的镜子里，她们就那样对上了目光，人生轨迹由此交汇。

还有很多模糊的往事。练习生时妈妈做的好吃的便当，她总是吃不饱，却愿意分一半给裴柱现。她们偷偷溜出去喝奶茶吃炒年糕，被抓住的时候康涩琪总把所有都揽到自己身上。她每天总会偷偷听一会儿裴柱现和妈妈打电话，她已经记不清有多少次了，她隔着一面墙和她一起流泪。那一次在汉江边，她骑着自行车载裴柱现。她多希望她们能一路向南骑到裴柱现心心念念的庆州，那里樱花正是开得最绚烂的时候。还有每一次不只有她们两个人在的场合，她总是离裴柱现远远的，除去转移他人视线的缘由，她更喜欢做她的卫星，即便冒着被编号的风险。  
她总是这样，习惯于三百六十度、每分每秒、不舍昼夜地注视着她。

不知不觉又是一次巡回的落幕，她们即将迎来一个看不到尽头的长假。她不知道这一次她们是不是又一起被剩下了。站在面对千万人的舞台之上，不真实的感觉总是扑面而来。尖叫声冲上云霄又重重地跌落，在康涩琪耳中形成强烈的耳鸣，五彩斑斓写着自己名字的手幅在空中摇摆不定，直到康涩琪最后甚至认不出自己的名字。刺眼的聚光灯把目光所及之处缩减得很小，小到和那间记忆中的练习室别无二致。裴柱现站在她的旁边，她听得更清楚的是她没有透过话筒的快上几秒钟的那部分声音。那些话就像是以前在练习过后，她拨开她被汗浸湿的头发，贴在她的耳边和她说的一样。

她们都没有意识到，她们一直谈论一直憧憬的日子大概早就来临了。

在感受过外面清凉的空气过后，房间里显得有一些闷热。康涩琪把手和脚伸出了被子，不断吐出体内的热气，像经历了长时间赛跑过后喘息的人。  
“不要伤心了。以后就不会再犯错了。”  
她们把两床被子靠在了一起，她们都平躺着，夜晚在她们之间静静流淌。原来，裴柱现仍以为她是在为相机的事情难过。外面街道上传来年轻人的欢笑，偶有喇叭声在渺远的地方摇晃。曾经又有多少个夜晚，她们也是这样并肩躺着，原本说好的畅谈烦恼最后只剩下一片寂静，康涩琪总是偷偷地无声哭泣，而后裴柱现静静地帮她抹去眼泪。

“姐姐，我不明白，我们究竟是要去富士山的人，还是从富士山回来的人呢？”  
她总是会向裴柱现奇怪地发问，裴柱现也总是能给她答案。到后来，她意识到她好像在意的并不是答案，而是她在失足的时候有可以奋力抓住的人。她是自私的，她不能这样困住裴柱现。因为裴柱现是圣人，又或许因为裴柱现不是圣人。

终于在这时，对那卷失效胶卷的心疼像浪潮一样漫了过来。或者她就应该乖乖用手机，又或许委屈一点带一个单反也行，这样她就不用经历每一次倒卷的心惊胆颤，也不用在每一次按下快门的时候百般犹豫。她不明白，她是不是总会爱上自己捉摸不透的事物，以至于她不知道她究竟是爱上了那件事物，还是爱上了捉摸不透本身。她转过身看着裴柱现，她的瞳孔在黑夜中透出不一样的光芒。她们曾经一起研究过夜晚人类瞳孔的放大，发现的事实却是，看着对方的眼睛，一切都会变得不太一样。康涩琪的眼里有火焰，裴柱现的眼里便是温柔的水。于是看向彼此的时候，所有困难迎刃而解。

这一次，裴柱现交付给她的答案是一个浅浅的吻。像是缓解不安的良药，又好似她一次次烙在她身上的印记，让她清醒，让她记住，这个世界上还有名为“爱”这样一种东西的存在。那是她早就交付给她的答案。只是康涩琪比较迟钝，她总是任性地把它抛之脑后，而后又哭丧着脸回到裴柱现那里去寻找。

生理泪水突然溢出眼眶，感情像喷嚏一样无法挥之而去。康涩琪突然感觉鼻子有点塞，开始用嘴大口大口地呼吸。

（下）

听说，樱花前线过几天就会抵达这里。可是她们马上就要离开。康涩琪知道裴柱现喜欢看樱花，因为她能从那里感受到永恒的春天。

“姐姐，我们留下来吧。留下来等樱花盛开。”  
裴柱现突然坐了起来，覆在康涩琪额头上的手是温热的。康涩琪顺势把她拉到了自己的被子里，她的头抵着裴柱现的脊背，脚和她的交缠在一起。她想到练习生时期，她总是编造出可笑的理由偷偷爬上裴柱现的床。原本窄小的单人床，对她们来说却总是刚刚好。她想就这样从背后抱住她，记住她的体温，还有她呼吸的频率，甚至是她心脏的每一次震颤。她一定在以前就已经热烈地拥抱过她了。  
没有缘由的，康涩琪脑海中闪现过《东京物语》里的那对老人家，逃离了一切喧闹，坐在堤坝上看着大海。最终，老爷爷说：“东京看过了，热海也看过了。我们回家吧。”

“我们回家吧。”  
留下还是离开，只要在一起也就不再重要了。静谧之中，康涩琪并没有得到裴柱现的回答。她的手被裴柱现牵住，而后紧紧扣在了一起。

“不知道明天，他们会不会去富士山。”  
康涩琪听不出裴柱现话里的感情，于是她和她一起望向透着微光的窗外，她想起她还没有仔细看过窗外的景象。或许此刻富士山就在哪个角落，静静地等待着她。它总是这样的，因为人们的注视得以生生不息。康涩琪突然感受到了生命的美好，又突然感受到了生命的悲壮。她的鼻子猛的一酸，她有点恍惚了，扯着裴柱现的衣服擦眼泪。  
裴柱现转过来拥抱她。康涩琪听到了她的心跳。那是康涩琪生命的秒针，她的生命便是如此随之流逝。

她们不知道，或许她们早已一起看过富士山。

-Fin-


End file.
